Switching Bloodlines
by Medic-kid
Summary: After coming back from the last mission, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba have their bloodline switched to each other.Will they gain their bloodline back?And most of all, can they prepare themselves for the chuunin exam which is only 2 days away?


**Hai! Geez, I began to worry about my abilities, or I am just being impatient somehow… Hey, when you post a new story, can you expect a huge amount of review that surpasses 10? Well, forget it, this time please enjoy, and do not forget to review! I appreciated critiques the most, and I appreciated other types of reviews as well!**

* * *

**Switching Bloodlines**

"Fhew, we've finally finished the mission!" Kiba yelled. He and his comrades are just coming back from a small village in the land of mist. They were having a hard time there, since during the mission their teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi, was injured badly. Now they have to walk back to their home that is the land of leaves since their teacher did not possess the strength to run.

"Sorry everyone, if I wasn't badly injured like this we would have been in Konoha right now." Kurenai apologized while she walked with the help of an underarm crutch. Her body was wounded badly behind those bandages on her.

"N-no, i-it's okay s-sensei. Y-You don't need t-to a-apologized," Hinata stuttered in nervousness. She pitied her teacher so bad that she felt guilty herself. The kept walking until one of the team member stopped.

"What is it, bug boy?!" Kiba mocked at his friend that suddenly stopped walking. The other two female and a dog stopped to see what 'this boy' is up to by stopping so sudden. That boy glared at the sky within the silence. Even the sound of wind can be heard clearly.

"No, it's nothing." That boy, Shino, said before he continued walking, leaving his comrades. "Oi bug boy, don't act like you were the leader!!" Kiba yelled and catched up with the bug boy. Followed by Kurenai who walked slowly and Hinata accompanied her.

_Something is not right..._

* * *

**-At Konoha's training ground, a day after team 8 finally arrived-**

"What is that, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba pointed at 3 sheets of paper that she holds. Kurenai condition is a whole lot better than yesterday. Now she did not need the aid from that walking stick anymore.

"It's the chuunin exam's pass. There will be a chuunin exam in 2 days. You may enter as a team if you think you are capable enough, or you can withdraw, as a team as well," She explained after she handed those sheets over her students.

"What is chuunin exam?" Kiba asked dumbfounded. Then Kurenai explained that a chuunin exam is an exam where they will have the chance of becoming a chuunin. "I don't really get it but we are in for sure, right akamaru!?"

There is no 'woof' that usually answers him and that confused him. "Akamaru?" Kiba looked for his dog, and finding it near the blue haired kunoichi, Hinata. It was hiding behind her legs.

"E-Eh? A-akamaru? W-what are y-you doing there?" Hinata asked perplexed. Akamaru never leave Kiba's side before…

Kiba barely touched Akamaru before he began to bark at him. Everyone was perplexed, since when did an Inuzuka's dog betraying its master? "Oi Akamaru, what's wrong with you?!" Kiba tried to grab it, but it ran away and even hid behind Shino this time! Something is definitely wrong…

"This is unfathomable. A dog is supposed to be frightened of bugs." Shino remarked. To prove it, that dog even dares to run up his body and lay on his head!

Kurenai was trying to solve that problem. She stared at them all who were panicked and decided that it might be just an accident. "Kiba, calm down. Everyone, now I want you all to face each other in this training. Forget about this problem and focused on the chuunin exam which is 2 days from now," Kurenai commanded.

Everyone got in their position while Akamaru sticks with Hinata. That training ground was silent until she yelled, "Begin!" Then Hinata started by activating her byakugan, almost. "B-byaku-e-eh?"

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kiba asked. She was surprised since she never failed to activate her byakugan before. She closed her eyes and concentrates her chakra, "B-byakugan!"

---

"I-I cant activate m-my byakugan!?" Hinata said in fright. Her eyes were wide and shaking, as well as her body. "Hinata, your eyes…" Shino said with an alarm tone within his voice. Everyone looked at Hinata, and they all agree with what he said. "Here," Kurenai lend her a mirror. She thanked her before she looked at herself and…

"W-What the… I-impossible!!" She cried out.

She looked at her eyes, and her eyes were no longer pale blue, but it became dark blue and her pupil shrunk into tiny and long and it's even similar to…a dog's eye!!

"What the… how come she has the same eyes as me?!" Kiba yelled in surprise. Hinata was terrified that she nearly collapses. How come she is not if she suddenly have a fang and eyes like a dog's? Kiba and Shino caught her before she hit the ground although she is still conscious.

Kurenai gazed at them all and analyzed the messy situation. _Before, we had seen that Akamaru stuck with Hinata and Shino while avoiding Kiba. That is strange since dogs are supposed to hate bugs. Hinata has the exact same eyes as Kiba's and Kiba's eyes are now turned into normal sized brown eyes and being avoided by Akamaru._

Kurenai examined them from her distance. _This is odd. It is as if they lost their bloodlines. No, I hope this is not the answer to this awkwardness but it is all I can think about…_

"Shino, open your sunglasses," she commanded. He did as she said. Kurenai examined his eyes. His eyes were supposed to be dark brown and 'hot', however, what she saw was the eyes of a Hyuuga clan but still 'hot'.

_That must be the answer!_ She yelled inside her mind. "Everyone, now listen to me and do as I say!" She ordered. Hinata began to gain her sanity and was able to stand up while Kiba stopped yelling at himself. She continued her order after she was sure enough that they were listening, "Shino, concentrate your chakra and performed the hand seals to activate byakugan." She paused and let Shino asked the seals to Hinata.

"Kiba, when I gave you a sudden attack, raised your hand and act as if you are Shino-" She was interrupted by Kiba who yelled at her. "What?! Why shall I do that?!"

"I'll explain later, just do as I say and asked Shino how to make his bugs out of him and follow him," then grumpily Kiba asked about that to Shino. "Hinata, can you smell this scent?" Kurenai rose a poison bottle that looked like a perfume. Kiba and Shino examined it, which make her sure that they both are unable to smell it.

"I-It's a p-poison, isn't it??" Hinata answered. Kurenai nodded and turned at Kiba that is ready to yell, "Kiba, do as I said before," She ordered. Kiba held his intention to yell and nodded. Suddenly a kunai is flying towards him and…

---

"What the?! What the hell is this?!" He yelled. The kunai was stopped by a huge amount of bugs. And those bugs were coming out from his body! What is happening?

"And the last…" She announced. Shino understood very well and do as he was told before. He performed the hand seals that he learned and then…

---

"So this is byakugan…" He mumbled. He took of his sunglasses and looked around him. Everyone was awed at him. "H-How could this happen?! How can our bloodlines switched one to another?!" Kiba protested. Each of them like their new power, but they prefer the old ones that they have mastered, well at least they nearly mastered it. They can only accept what has happened and adapt to it. It's their fate somehow...

None of them can say anything, until Kurenai dismissed them. And they all agreed eventhough they haven't really trained at all...

---

**-Inuzuka's mansion, during dinner-**

"KIBA!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU BRING ALL THESE BUGS?!" Hana and all Kiba's family scolded him for that. The Inuzuka's family were trying to eat but they were to afraid of bugs that surrounds the food. Beside that, they asked him a thousands times about his new eyes and Akamaru's loss.

"I told you I don't know!!!!!!!!" That is what Kiba has yelled for a thousand times as well…

---

**-Hyuuga's mansion, just after Hinata came back-**

"You're late! In addition, what is with that filthy dog? Take that out!" The Hyuuga mansion's guard scolded.

Hinata nodded slowly and bring it out somewhere, "Akamaru, p-please hide s-somewhere around here. Tomorrow I-I w-will check on you." She whispered before she went back into the mansion.

At night, she hid her head below her pillow. Her mind was buzzing a sentence that she had heard for a thousand times, and that is, "You smelled like a dog, Hinata."

* * *

**How is that? Is it good? Please review if you wish to know what happens completely when they three got home. Once again, please review if you want me to update it faster. The more review the more ****enthusiastic** **I will become to continue. See ya, oh and please forgive me for some tenses mistakes.**

**Next chapter: the team 8 was trying to adapt with their new bloodline, and at the same time hiding it from everyone as best as they can while they have to choose to join the chuunin exam or not. Will they be able to do it and joined the chuunin exam as if nothing ever happened? **


End file.
